Silence: Vocal Chords
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: On a mission, Lee gets his vocal chords ripped out by an enemy. The normally vibrant shinobi has to live in the silence but that doesn't stop him from smiling and being happy. Gaara x Lee. Gaalee.
1. past vs present

**Silence: Past vs. Present**

**** On a mission, Lee gets his vocal chords ripped out by an enemy. The normally vibrant shinobi has to live in the silence but that doesn't stop him from smiling and being happy. Gaara x Lee. Gaalee. **

* * *

_SLASH! Lee stepped back. His neck gushed out large amounts of blood. He let out a wheezing sound, holding his neck. _

"_Lee!" Tenten shouted. _

_Blood was pouring down his neck and trickling into the grass. Lee's legs wobbled and his vision blurred. He collapsed._

* * *

2 years. Lee wasn't sure where the time had gone but it had already been two years since Gaara and him started going out.

It started out on an afternoon at the training grounds. Lee was on his 1,230th pushup when a red figure stepped in front of him.

"1,231..Oh hello Gaara!" Lee chimed, his black hair sticking to his forehead. He sat up, sweat pouring down his face and his armpits stained. The redhead just gave a calm stare. His arms were crossed over his Kazekage cloak, that flowed to the ground.

"What are you doing in the Leaf,Gaara?" Lee asked, a smile on his face as he grabbed his water bottle. Lee was answered with a cold silence but Lee just smiled. He took a few drinks from his water.

"I bet you're here to rematch konoha's green beast." Lee said shooting up and flashing a good guy smile. Gaara stepped forward his emotion still unreadable. Gaara leaned forward his face close to Lee's.

"Ha..what's wr-" Lee began to say but Gaara kissed Lee's lips quickly. As soon as it happened Gaara pulled away and turned around walking away. Lee fell to the ground his face a blushing mess and his head swimming with what just happened. He was so confused.

Gaara left the Leaf village that afternoon with not a word to Lee. So Lee accepted the kiss as maybe just being bi curious. Lee went back to his regular routine of working out and missions for 6 months.

Lee ran to Lady Tsunade's office. He had just come back from a successful mission and was smiling as he crashed down the hallways. His sandals snapped against the floor as he ran towards Lady Tsunade's door.

He wiped them open, smiling as he entered. Tsunade sat at her desk her hands folded. Gaara stood in front of her and the other sand siblings were off to the side.

"Lady Tsunade the mission was a success!" Lee shouted in a happy tone. He walked up next to her desk putting a scroll on it. Lee looked at Gaara giving a warm smile.

"Hello Gaara-sama." Lee said, politely.

"Well done, Lee." Tsunade said, putting the scroll away. Gaara crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the green shinobi. Lee was in complete ignorance as he turned back to Tsunade.

"Is there any other missions available Ts-" Lee began but a hand grabbed his shoulder and lee felt two warm lips caressing his own. His face turned a deep shade of red as Gaara pulled away. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and the siblings gasped.

Gaara crossed his arms back as if nothing happened and Lee tried shaking off the situation instead of causing a scene.

"Uh.. I think there was an B classed mission available." Lee said towards Tsunade.

"Right." Tsunade said pulling out the job list. Tsunade handed Lee the simple job. He then turned around leaving the office. _Whats with him..? _Lee thought but shrugged off

his strange behavior and looked at his new job request.

Months passed and before long it was a year. Everytime Gaara seen Lee the same thing happened. He would kiss Lee quickly and go back to whatever he was doing before he saw Lee. It caused lee so much confusion.

One day, Lee cornered Gaara at a Konoha Festival. Lee pulled Gaara away from the commotion of the streets actions and off to a an alley that was abandoned of anything but litter.

"Listen Gaara-sama. You know how you always kiss me when you come to the village ..well I don't think you know what it means.. if you're bi curious I can help you but it's rude to ju-" Lee begun but Gaara's sand pinned him to a building wall. Lee gasped towards Gaara as the sand held him in place.

"... You kiss someone when you have feelings for them.." Gaara said, his expression blank as he made no movements towards Lee.

"Well yes but it has to be consensual. You can't just make someone like you." Lee said his face blushing lightly.

"You like me.." Gaara said in more of a statement then a question.

"I..Uh mean..well." Lee said fumbling on his own tongue. Gaara stepped forward and kissed Lee. His mouth pressed to Lee's as the sand disappeared. The kiss was longer than all the others giving Lee time to decide if he would kiss back or not.

Lee hesitated but slowly kissed the Kazekage back. With that sign of recognition Gaara pulled away. He started walking back to the festivals.

"Wait!" Lee called towards him and Gaara stopped. He turned his head towards the green beast.

"Does ..this ...mean we're going out..?" Lee asked quietly towards Gaara. Gaara just nodded and Lee's heart melted to the pit of his stomach. Lee raced up to Gaara thrashing him in a large hug.

The rest of the festival they spent together. Lee rambling on about missions and training while Gaara just listened.

It had been two years since then.

* * *

Lee's P.O.V (Point of View)

It's dark. Something's laying on top of me it feels like a smooth blanket. I try to move my hand but only my fingers twitch. My eyelids feel heavy and my throat burns. _Where am I?_

"..will he be ok?" I hear my sensei say his voice sounded groggy. He'd definitely been crying. There was an creeping silence.

"I'm not sure.." Tsunade confessed and I felt my stomach churn. I tried desperately to open my eyes and let my sensei know I was going to be ok but I felt something grab me. My eyelids stayed shut and the darkness called me back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Regular P.O.V (Point of View)

Gai sensei was by his students bed for an entire week. Tsunade was confident Lee would wake up but she wasn't sure when and there was another problem. The gash in Lee's throat had ripped part of his vocal chords. The chances that he would be able to talk were slim to none.

Tsunade sighed going through some books trying to find ways to repair Vocal chords. In the sand village, Gaara had left Kankuro in charge of the Sand as him and his sister traveled to the Leaf on temporary leave.

Gaara did as much paperwork as he could before heading towards the Leaf, too lenient the work for Kankuro but it was hard to work when Gaara was so concerned over Lee's welfare.

* * *

Lee's P.O.V

I opened my eyes lightly to see my Sensei sleeping next to me in a hospital chair. I felt alot better then when I had first woken up. I reached out to my sensei.

"..a..hk…" I said trying to call out towards my sensei but I only made a strange noise. .My throat burned and felt like a kunai was enlarged in it. The pain swarmed my neck as touched it. _Whats happening..?_

**Chp 2 coming up :) **

**thanks for reading~ **


	2. Snap

**Silence: Snap**

**Thanks for reading ~ **

**-N.s**

* * *

Gai looked at his student tears brimming his withered face. Lee looked at his sensei his hand still lightly touching his neck. Lee felt tears ring his own eyes. _Whats happened to me sensei..? _Lee mentally asked. Gai shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lee."Gai pleaded, even though none of it was his fault. Lee looked at his sensei and frowned.

"I should have gone with you." Gai said, his body shaking. Lee tried screaming out to his sensei that it was no one's fault but all that came out of his mouth was raspy noises followed by a wave of pain. More tears streamed down Lee's face and he wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the fact he couldn't comfort his sensei.

"Don't try to talk Lee." Gai said and stood giving Lee a big hug. Lee wrapped his arms around his sensei. Lee did his best to tell his sensei he loved him by crushing his sensei in a warm hug, tears streaming down both mens face.

Moments melted together as the two men hugged each other. Gai sensei broke it softly and sat next to Lee's bedside telling him a story while Lee listened.

"When I was in my younger years me and Kakashi fought many battles.." Gai began to say in a low voice. Lee had always loved Gai's stories of the past and if it made Lee feel better in this moment he would tell all of them.

"Me and Kakashi were put on a mission together fighting some new enemy but when I was up against him my spandex suit ripped. I had to fight in only my boxers and sheer wit." Gai said being his usual self. Lee gave a smile. _Then what sensei?_ Lee said mentally.

"As I began to fight the-" Gai began to say but the door lock clicked and the door opened. Lee turned his head towards the door. Tsunade stepped in, Gaara following behind her. Temari and Tenten shadowed behind them.

Tsunade came up next to Lee's bed. She put a hand up to Lee's forehead.

"It's good to see you're up." Tsunade said a weak smile on her face. Lee looked at Gaara a frown plagued his face. Temari came up behind him.

"...How are you doing, Lee?" Tenten asked. Lee looked at everyone the room felt like a funeral or he had been giving a death sentence. Lee didn't want anyone crying anymore even though he felt hopeless himself.

Lee rose his hand putting his thumb up and flashing a giant smile. ..the good guy pose. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows holding back tears. She ripped her eyes from Lee and Gaara walked up to the now mute shinobi. He bent down lightly kissing Lee the way the first time he had. He stood back up his eyes only holding sadness.

Lee looked down at his lap he couldn't take the sorrow everyone held in their eyes. Even Temari had a frown. Lee grabbed his arm.

"..ah..sh" Lee tried to talk but all that came out was sounds. I'M OK! he tried desperately to scream.

"Stop it Lee." Tsunade yelled and Lee held his arm, tears flooding into his lap. He looked at Gaara and this time just mouthed what he wanted to say. _..Gaara I'm fine…_

Gaara shook his head.

"..I don't understand" Gaara said weakly. Lee looked desperately around the room. He couldn't say anything. Silence fell over everyone.

"..Lee I'm going to look for methods to fix your vocal chords but for now you have to not try talking, ok?" Tsunade said. Lee nodded slowly. Tsunade gave lee a pat on the shoulder and left the room, making it a priority to help Lee.

Lee sat up a little more feeling very uncomfortable. He couldn't lift the air silence with speech like he use to. Lee started to click his fingers together and clap. _I can still make noise.._lee thought happily. He looked at everyone and gave a small smile snapping his fingers.

Tenten smiled and started snapping her fingers along with Lee. He smiled more and Gai joined in. so did Temari. Gaara looked at lee and his eyes became tender as he snapped. Lee smile warmed up the room . It was bitter sweet.

******next chp coming up next **


End file.
